wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wehikuł czasu/03
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział III. W ubiegły czwartek mówiłem niektórym z was o zasadzie, na jakiej zbudowałem wehikuł czasu. Pokazałem w swej pracowni machinę, jeszcze wówczas nie wykończoną. Stoi ona tam na powrót, trochę zniszczona w podróży. Jeden z prętów z kości słoniowej pękł, jeden drążek brązowy się wygiął, lecz pozostałe części są w dość dobrym stanie. Spodziewałem się, że skończę ją w piątek, lecz tego właśnie dnia, gdym już prawie kończył śniadanie, spostrzegłem, że jeden pręt niklowy jest o cal za krótki, i musiałem to naprawić. Machina była więc gotowa dopiero dziś rano. Dopiero więc dzisiaj o dziesiątej pierwszy wehikuł czasu rozpoczął swą czynność. Obejrzałem go po raz ostatni, jeszcze raz sprawdziłem wszystkie śruby, wpuściłem jedną kroplę więcej oliwy na kwarcowy czop i zasiadłem na siodełku. Przypuszczam, że samobójca, który przykłada pistolet do czaszki, doznaje takiego uczucia, jakiego ja doznawałem wówczas wyruszając w podróż po Krainie Czasu. Jedną ręką ująłem dźwignię wprawiającą przyrząd w ruch, drugą ręką zaś hamulec. Nacisnąłem pierwszą dźwignię i niemal natychmiast — hamulec. W tejże chwili doznałem takiego wrażenia, jak gdybym się wywracał; uczucie padania dręczyło mnie niby zmora nocna. Rozejrzałem się dokoła; zobaczyłem tę samą co przedtem pracownię. Cóż więc się stało? Przez chwilę podejrzewałem, że łudzą mnie własne zmysły. Później spojrzałem na zegarek. Przed chwilą była może minuta po dziesiątej; teraz już prawie po wpół do czwartej! Odetchnąłem, zacisnąłem zęby, ująłem oburącz dźwignię ruchową i szybko ruszyłem. Laboratorium ogarniał coraz głębszy mrok. Pani Watchett, widocznie nie spostrzegłszy mnie, przeszła przez pokój ku drzwiom ogrodu. Przypuszczam, że potrzebowała około minuty na przebycie tej przestrzeni, lecz mnie wydawało się, że przeleciała przez pokój jak rakieta. Przesunąłem dźwignię do ostatniej podziałki: zapadła noc, jakby ktoś zgasił lampę. Upłynęła chwila, a po nocy znowu nagle zaczął się dzień. Mrok stopniowo wypełniał pracownię. I przemknęła następna czarna noc, później znowu dzień, znowu noc i dzień, i tak dalej, w coraz to mniejszych odstępach czasu. Uszy moje napełniły się szmerem jakiegoś wiru, a na umysł spadła dziwna, ciężka pomroka. Nie wiem, czy zdołam wyrazić należycie szczególne wrażenia z podróży w czasie, wrażenia bardzo nieprzyjemne. Czułem się jak człowiek wyrzucony z procy i spadający głową w dół. Gdym przyspieszył bieg, noc następowała za dniem niczym ruchy czarnego skrzydła. Niewyraźny, mroczny obraz laboratorium niknął mi z oczu i na powrót widziałem słońce, które biegło szybko po sklepieniu niebios, przeskakiwało je w ciągu minuty, a każda minuta oznaczała dzień. Zdawało mi się, że laboratorium gdzieś już przepadło, a ja dostałem się na otwartą przestrzeń. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że wznoszę się po stopniach w górę, ale poruszałem się zbyt szybko, bym mógł zdać sobie sprawę z jakiegokolwiek ruchu wokół mnie. Najpowolniejszy ślimak, jaki pełzał kiedykolwiek, dla mnie przebiegał jeszcze zbyt szybko. Zmieniające się kolejno ciemności i światła były niezmiernie uciążliwe dla oczu. W chwilach ciemności widziałem księżyc mknący szybko od pierwszej kwadry do pełni i spostrzegałem słabe migotanie gwiazd krążących po niebie. Teraz, przy ciągle wzrastającej szybkości, drgania nocy i dnia zlały się w jednostajną szarość; sklepienie nieba miało kolor błękitu o cudnej głębokości, oświetlonego wspaniale poranną jakby zorzą. Żarzące się słońce wyglądało jak ognista smuga, jeden łuk świetlany w przestrzeni, a księżyc zmienił się we wstęgę falującego światła. Nie widziałem już gwiazd; widziałem tylko tu i ówdzie wirujące jasne koła na błękicie. Krajobraz był mglisty i niejasny. Znajdowałem się ciągle jeszcze na stoku wzgórza, na którym stoi obecnie nasz dom; przede mną wznosił się szary, ciemny szczyt. Widziałem drzewa wyrastające i znikające jak opary, to zielone, to szare; rosły, puszczały konary i rozpadały się. Widziałem wyrastające olbrzymie budowle, piękne, lecz jakby za mgłą i znikające jak we śnie. Zdawało mi się, że cała powierzchnia ziemi zmienia się, topnieje i zlewa w mych oczach. Małe wskazówki na tarczach zegarowych, które pokazywały szybkość lotu, krążyły coraz szybciej i szybciej. Zauważyłem teraz, że słoneczna wstęga przesuwa się ciągle to w górę, to w dół, od jednego punktu przesilenia do drugiego w ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund, jeszcze prędzej, coraz prędzej, że zatem więcej niż rok przebiegam w jednej minucie. Co minuta biały śnieg zasypywał świat i znowu znikał ustępując miejsca jasnej i tak samo szybko przemijającej zieloności wiosny. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie towarzyszące początkowi podróży mniej dawało się we znaki i w końcu ustąpiło miejsca histerycznemu podnieceniu. Spostrzegłem, iż machina chwieje się niezgrabnie, ale przyczyny tego nie umiałem sobie wytłumaczyć. Umysł mój był zanadto wstrząśnięty, aby się skupić, rzuciłem się więc w przyszłość jakby ogarnięty szałem. Z początku nie przyszło mi na myśl zatrzymać się, nie myślałem zgoła o niczym, doznawałem tylko ciągle nowych wrażeń. Nieoczekiwanie jednak zbudziły się we mnie nowe uczucia, pewna ciekawość, a następnie strach, które wreszcie owładnęły mną zupełnie. Co za dziwny rozwój ludzkości! Jakiż niesłychany postęp w naszej, ledwie zapoczątkowanej, cywilizacji może się z czasem dokonać — myślałem wpatrując się bliżej w ten ciemny, mknący świat, który sunął i falował przed mymi oczyma. Widziałem, jak wyrasta dokoła mnie ogromna i wspaniała architektura, dająca nieskończenie wyższe wrażenie potęgi niż wszystkie budowle naszych czasów, a jednak na pozór budowane z blasku tylko i mgły. Widziałem, jak na pochyłości wzgórza rozkrzewia się o wiele bogatsza zieloność, nic z bujności swej nie tracąc w zimowej porze. Ziemia wydawała mi się piękniejsza nawet poprzez tę jakby mgłę oszołomienia. Zapragnąłem wreszcie zatrzymać się. Szczególnym niebezpieczeństwem grozić mogło to, że w przestrzeni zajmowanej przeze mnie lub przez machinę mogła się znaleźć jakaś materialna substancja. Dopóki podróżowałem w czasie z wielką szybkością, nie miało to znaczenia; byłem, że się tak wyrażę, bezcielesny, przeciskałem się jak para przez odległości dzielące cząsteczki materii. Lecz przy zatrzymaniu się groziło mi niebezpieczeństwo uwięźnięcia w przestworzu, pochwycenia każdej mojej drobiny przez materię spotykaną na mej drodze; moje atomy mogłyby wejść w tak bliski kontakt z atomami przeszkody, iż w rezultacie dokonałaby się głęboka przemiana chemiczna — być może nawet daleko sięgający wybuch, który by i mnie, i mój aparat wyrzucił przez wszystkie możliwe wymiary, aż do dziedziny tego, co nazywamy Nieznanym. Możliwość czegoś podobnego ustawicznie przychodziła mi na myśl, gdy budowałem machinę; lecz wówczas przyjmowałem to pogodnie jako nie dające się pominąć ryzyko — jedno z tych, na jakie człowiek zawsze musi się odważyć. Teraz, gdy niebezpieczeństwo było rzeczą nieuniknioną, nie widziałem go w tak różowym świetle. W istocie, szczególnie dziwne położenie, w jakim się znalazłem, dręczące brzęczenie i podskakiwanie machiny, a nade wszystko uczucie długiego spadania w przestrzeń wyczerpało zupełnie moje nerwy. Powiedziałem sobie, że nigdy już chyba nie będę mógł się zatrzymać, i w nagłym porywie złości postanowiłem zatrzymać się natychmiast. Jak niecierpliwy obłąkaniec szarpnąłem gwałtownie hamulec; w jednej chwili machina zatrzęsła się, a ja poleciałem w przestwór głową naprzód. W moich uszach rozległ się huk piorunu. Byłem przez chwilę ogłuszony. Dokoła mnie szumiał bez litości grad, ja zaś siedziałem na miękkiej trawie przed wywróconą machiną. Wszystko wydawało mi się szare, lecz zauważyłem już, że ustał szum w mych uszach. Rozejrzałem się. Byłem, jak się zdaje, w ogrodzie, na małym trawniku otoczonym krzewami rododendronów, i zauważyłem, że ich fioletowe i pąsowe kwiaty sypały się jak deszcz pod ciosami gradu. Spadający i odskakujący grad otaczał machinę jakby mgłą, a nad ziemią rozpościerał się niczym dym. W jednej chwili przemokłem do nitki. — Piękna gościnność — zawołałem — okazana człowiekowi, który podróżował niezliczone lata, żeby tu się dostać! Wówczas zdałem sobie sprawę, jakim szaleństwem było wystawienie siebie na zmoknięcie. Stałem i rozglądałem się dokoła. Poprzez ciemny strumień wody majaczył niewyraźnie olbrzymi jakiś kształt na tle rododendronów; była to postać wykuta z białego kamienia. Nic innego zresztą na świecie całym nie widziałem. Wrażenia trudno mi opisać. Gdy smugi gradu ścieniały, zobaczyłem wyraźniej ową białą figurę. Była ogromnej wielkości, bo do jej ramion sięgały górne gałęzie srebrnej brzozy. Marmurowy posąg miał kształt jakby skrzydlatego sfinksa; skrzydła jednak nie były osadzone pionowo po bokach, lecz rozpostarte do lotu. Piedestał, jak mi się zdawało, z brązu, pokrywała gruba warstwa śniedzi. Oblicze zwrócone było ku mnie, niewidzące oczy zdawały się mnie bacznie śledzić, a na ustach igrał lekki uśmiech. Twarz silnie zmieniona przez wpływy atmosferyczne miała nieprzyjemny, chorobliwy wygląd. Stałem tak patrząc na olbrzyma czas pewien — pół minuty, a może pół godziny. Doznawałem złudzenia, jakby olbrzym przesuwał się i odsuwał, zależnie od tego, czy padał gęstszy, czy rzadszy grad. W końcu oderwałem na chwilę od niego oczy i zauważyłem, że zasłona gradowa nabiera przejrzystości, niebo się rozjaśnia, a słońce zaczyna się przebijać przez chmury. Znów spojrzałem na kurczący się biały kształt i nagle stanęło przede mną jasno okropne zuchwalstwo mojej podróży. „Co będzie — myślałem — co ujrzę, gdy mglista zasłona zniknie już zupełnie? Czego już ludzie nie przeżyli? Co będzie, jeżeli okrucieństwo stało się powszechną namiętnością? Co będzie, jeżeli w ciągu tego czasu rasa zatraciła swe człowieczeństwo i wyrodziła się w coś nieludzkiego, wyzutego z uczuć, a niebywale potężnego? Może ujrzę dzikie zwierzę z dawnego świata, tylko jeszcze straszniejsze i budzące odrazę przez swe podobieństwo do człowieka, wstrętnego stwora, którego należałoby zabić bez wahania?’’ Rozróżniałem już teraz inne wielkie kształty, olbrzymie budynki z krętymi balkonami i smukłymi kolumnami; obok nich porosłe lasem zbocza wysuwały się, jakby pełzły ku mnie. Burza ustawała. Ogarnął mnie paniczny strach. W szale skoczyłem do wehikułu czasu i starałem się szybko doprowadzić go do porządku. Podczas tej czynności promienie słońca przedarły się przez nawałnicę. Szara zasłona z deszczu rozwiała się jak powłóczysta szata ducha. Nade mną, na ciemnym błękicie letniego nieba, niewielkie resztki burych chmur kłębiły się znikając powoli. Wokoło stały jasno i wyraźnie olbrzymie budynki błyszczące od wody deszczowej, upstrzone biało ziarnami tu i ówdzie leżącego kupkami gradu, który jeszcze nie zdołał stopnieć. Czułem się bezbronny pośród tego dziwnego świata. Czułem niejako to, co może odczuwać ptak w czystym przestworzu, który wie, że nad nim krąży sokół i ma się nań rzucić. Lęk mój przemieniał się w szał. Wstrzymałem oddech, zacisnąłem zęby i znowu pięścią i kolanami nacisnąłem dźwignię. Poddała się rozpaczliwemu wysiłkowi i obróciła, uderzając mnie silnie w podbródek. Stałem cały drżący, z jedną ręką na siodle a drugą na kierownicy, gotów wzbić się na nowo. Wraz z możliwością szybkiego odwrotu wróciła mi także odwaga. Patrzyłem teraz z większą ciekawością, a mniejszą trwogą na ów świat dalekiej przyszłości. W okrągławym otworze umieszczonym wysoko w murze najbliższego domu ujrzałem grupę osób ubranych w kosztowne, jedwabiste szaty. Zobaczywszy mnie, zwróciły ku mnie swe twarze. Wtedy usłyszałem zbliżające się głosy. W zaroślach około białego sfinksa ukazały się ramiona i głowy biegnących ludzi, a jeden z nich pojawił się na ścieżce wiodącej prosto na trawnik, gdzie stałem wraz z machiną. Był mały, wątły, na cztery może stopy wysoki, odziany w pąsową tunikę, przepasaną skórzanym pasem. Na nogach miał sandały czy trzewiki — nie mogłem dobrze rozpoznać, łydki obnażone aż do kolan i szedł z gołą głową. Dostrzegłszy to zauważyłem też po raz pierwszy, jak bardzo ciepłe jest powietrze. Zaskoczony byłem urodą i wdziękiem zbliżającej się istoty, jak i niezwykle wątłym jej wyglądem. Rumiana twarz przywodziła na myśl urodę gruźlików — ową piękność wynikającą z gorączki i wyczerpania, o której tak wiele się słyszy. Na widok nadchodzącej istoty nagle odzyskałem ufność. Odjąłem ręce od machiny.